Shangri-La
|-|Base= |-|Omega= Summary Holy Skydragon, Shangri-La is one of the Skydragons from Puzzle and Dragons. Created after Zerclea and Arkvelza, Shangri-La was made with a group of elemental Skydragons who would keep balance over the world and impart their power into it. Shangri-La's gift to the world was light and hope for all living creatures. Shangri-La resides within the Temple of Light, accepting challenges from Dragon Tamers wanting to test their worth and awarding boons to those who can prove themselves. However, during Puzzle and Dragon Z he fell under control of the group known as Paradox, and was forced to fight the player character without restraint. Holy Skydragon, Shangri-La can become even more powerful by ultimate evolving into Omega Holy Skydragon, Shangri-La. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B Name: Holy Skydragon, Shangri-La | Omega Holy Skydragon, Shangri-La Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Around 500 Million Years Old Classification: Dragon Type, Dragon/Attacker Type (Omega Holy Skydragon, Shangri-La only), Light Element, Light/Wood Element (Omega Holy Skydragon, Shangri-La only) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Breath Attack, Statistics Amplification, Perception Manipulation, Healing, Status Effect Inducement/Paralysis Inducement, limited Power Nullification, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Resistant to Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation | All previous abilities minus Resistance to Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Resistance to Water Manipulation and Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: Planet level (Superior to Vritra) | Planet level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable, if not superior, to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Has existed for several hundreds of millions of years, has helped to keep the balance of the planet, and has battled generations of Dragon Tamers as a rite of passage) Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Darkness Manipulation and Death Manipulation. Takes extra damage from Fire Manipulation as Omega Holy Skydragon, Shangri-La Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Light Orbs:' Shangri-La can tap into Light Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Light, Holy, and Electricity energies *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves *'Plasma Breath:' An attack that does 5x Light damage to all foes *'Power of Flash:' Passively increases all Light Element allies Attack Potency by 2x and increases the action time of all allies by 2 seconds *'Enhanced Light Orbs:' 20% chance for Light Orbs nearby to be enhanced, doing 5% more damage when used *'Skill Boost:' Decreases the amount of time active abilities need to charge Base: *'Gigavolt Breath:' Shangri-La unleashes a powerful light attack that hits all foes for 20x damage and also briefly stuns the victims *'Light Resistance - High:' Shangri-La passively reduces all light damage targeting allies by 50% Omega: *'Skydragon Flight:' Preemptive attack that does 0.4x damage *'Breath of the Holy Sky:' A rapid attack that hits 5 to 6 times, doing 1x to 1.2x damage *'Breath of the Wood Sky:' A rapid attack that hits 2 times, doing 1.2x damage *'Writhing Thorns:' Immobilizes one foe for a limited time, negating their passive abilities in the process Key: Holy Skydragon, Shangri-La | Omega Holy Skydragon, Shangri-La Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Good Characters Category:Dragons Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users